All About Us
by miyame-chan
Summary: It's been a while since the infamous Pretty Committee ruled OCD, and now, the spotlight focuses on their children and the drama they bring as they fight for their alpha status after almost two years of being overthrown by Bold & Vogue. But in the world of cliques and extensions-tearing catfights, everything else is unclear, except for one thing: it will be uglier than Betty.
1. Prologue

_"The only person you can be better than is the person you were yesterday." -Anonymous_

**OCD**  
**FRENCH CLASS  
MAY 04, TUESDAY  
****10:59 AM**

Gillian Baxter glared irritably at the back of Maxx Harrington's head, who was secretly texting on her iPhone. She considered blabbing it to her French teacher, Madame Jackson, but decided against it. Gillian knew that if she embarrassed Maxx in this class—with more than twenty bored, stressed students in need of entertainment—the girl and her friends would find a way to embarrass Gillian in front of a bigger audience—just like what happened yesterday lunch.

Gillian was in the cafeteria, hauling in some posters she was ready to show to the student council for the up-coming elections when she got stopped by the most popular girls in their grade—the Pretty Committee, who apparently were the daughters of the original PC who ruled the school once upon a time. Apparently, they thought it would be funny to compare her clothes to an artwork-gone-wrong made by a hyper-active child. Of course, it wasn't the _first _time she got insulted by the Pretty Committee 2.0, but for some reason, Gillian just snapped. It might have been because she was getting impatient, or maybe because she was tired with the endless insults, so she insulted them right back. Well, to be honest, it was Solae who she actually insulted, but with Solae being the alpha of the group, it was practically the same thing.

"Wow," Gillian mumbled, gathering courage to look straight in Solae's eyes. "You must be more confused than Taylor Kitsch!"

"What?" Solae spat, her brown eyes bigger than usual.

"Oh you know, how can you compare a _Daryl K _to a work of a little kid? You're fashion senses _must _be slipping." Gillian suddenly realized how quiet the whole cafeteria was, and she hoped they didn't hear the sound of her own voice shaking.

Solae blinked her eyes in confusion, trapping them with her mascara-ed lashes. But the confusion dissolved as quickly as it appeared, with Solae regaining her composure. "Puh-lease," she snorted, "the day my fashion senses will be slipping will be the day _you_ become more popular than _us_!" She took a step forward and poked Gillian hard in the ribs, making her drop her posters in surprise.

"Ow!" she squealed. "You don't have to be so mean." She wasn't sure what made her say that—the comments about her never becoming as good as them or Solae's poke. Whatever the reason, both still hurt like a wax.

_Why is no one helping me?_

"That wasn't mean," Maxx interjected. "_This _is mean." She slapped an eighth-grade girl's arm (who obviously thought it was okay to pass by during the confrontation), making her drop her tray piled with food. On Gillian's posters.

"NOOO!" Gillian's shriek echoed all over the cafeteria, drowning out the Pretty Committee's laughter. Some students laughed along with them, but quickly turned silent—or chose to snicker quietly instead—upon seeing the whimpering girl.

"Oh my gosh," the girl whose arm was slapped bent down to help Gillian. "I am so sorry."

"No, no, no," Gillian whimpered, feeling the tears starting to fall as she inspected the damage. Not one poster had been spared from the food and even Gillian's beloved Daryl K blouse got splattered by mac & cheese. She just watched silently as the other girl produced a handkerchief from the pocket of her boot cut jeans and started wiping the stains. "No, it's okay." Gillian interrupted upon realizing that the wiping only made it worse.

"I really am sorry," mumbled the other girl, looking as if she too might cry.

"It wasn't your fault. It was theirs." Gillian raised her head and glared at the retreating figures of the PC.

"I know, but..."

"Gill!" Both girls turned to Alexis Reed, the current student council president, as she jogged towards them. "Are you okay? Sorry I wasn't able to help. I only came in now and Marla told me what happened..."

Gillian shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed at how much apologies she had gotten in the span of five minutes.

"Look, can I help? I really feel guilty, you know. I'm Celine, by the way." Celine braved a smile as she picked up a poster.

"Yeah, me too?" Alexis volunteered. "I am the SC president after all, and I should already be thankful you volunteered to this in the first place." She extended her arm down to Gillian who took it gratefully. "Gosh, those girls are such brats! I really hope someone teaches them a lesson or something."

Celine nodded her head in agreement. "So... can we help?"

"Why not?"

"Psst," someone whispered urgently, ending Gillian's flashback. When she looked to her left, she saw Margo Hudson pointing down at something near Gillian. She looked down slowly and spotted a fuzzy, sparkly silver pen being crushed under her Marc Jacobs mocha-colored flats.

"Oops," Gillian mouthed. She lifted her feet by an inch, but instead of picking it up and handing it back to Margo, she used a foot to slide it towards her seatmate. Madame Jackson's students were never sure why, but whenever someone bent down to pick up something, that person would _always _be asked a question by the teacher.

Sighing, Gillian went back to glaring at the back of Maxx's head. _It's so unfair, _she mentally griped, _how they always get everything they want and always get away with it. Just because they're, like, four of them doesn't mean— _Suddenly, a new thought invaded her brain. Something so crazy, yet so good, she wondered why not everyone who detested the clique think of it before she did. _But where will I get the girls...? _This time, she downgraded her glare into a stare, thinking of how the PC got together.

She knew the girls' mothers were best friends, so they probably knew each other since forever. But that wasn't going to work out for her, since she saw no potential in the daughters of her mom's best friends. Besides, most of the daughters didn't even study here, while who did study in OCD was in grade eight—which would be useless, considering the fact that that girl was going to be graduating this month. She needed girls in her grade, or at least in seventh.

_Hmmm, _she tapped her chin with her mechanical pencil as she thought. She looked down at her Claire Fontaine notebook, and caught sight at the sticky note she stuck to a lined page. It said something about studying for the quiz in French that was supposed to be today. A quiz, Gillian thought, that never happened. But maybe she'll make one for the girls of a certain future clique. Pretending to copy what was written on the board, she started to write the application. From time to time, she would listen, look up at Madame Jackson and nod at whatever she was saying. Not that it mattered, since she was already good at French and was being taught by a real French guy (who was so _mignon_, by the way) whereas Madame Jackson was a wannabe who was fortunate enough to learn French quickly in the first few weeks of her stay in France.

The bell rung, just as Gillian finalized her form. She pushed back her chair, collected her things, and raced out of class without even saying good bye to her teacher, who was used to that. She was met by a crowd in need of their lunch break but she pushed through them, hoping to get to the library before anyone else. A little while later, she plopped down on a cushy chair in front of one of the library's computer and opened a new Word document. Minutes later, fifteen freshly printed application forms were being held by her pale hands. Her plan was to drop some of the forms into some of the lockers of people she knew, while others she would leave in selected places in the school where the Pretty Committee would never set foot on. Then, she would wait until Friday to eliminate seven hopefuls, and the remaining eight would bond with her over the weekend, where she'll decide which four girls will be officially_ in_.

**OCD**  
**GILLIAN'S LOCKER  
****MAY 04, TUESDAY  
****3:35 PM**

_1-2-0-7-6._

Gillian quickly opened her locker door after finishing her locker combo. Suddenly, a few papers flew out and fluttered slowly to the floor. Knowing what the papers were for, she picked them up and pushed them in her locker, but not before picking a random one to read. She took a deep breath as she smoothed out the crumpled paper.

She glanced at the upper-right corner of the paper, where the applicant was supposed to paste a 1x1 picture of herself. The girl was definitely eye-catching with her dark roots looking like highlights as they ran down the girl's long, straight velvet cupcake-colored hair and long side bangs. Her amber eyes were almond-shaped with a beauty mark just below her left eye and a tan that seemed natural. Arielle Jennifer Flowers was her name, written in blue looping script.

Gillian smiled as she carefully placed the form in her Coach messenger bag, along with the other forms. The deadline was supposed to be on Friday lunch, but she wasn't expecting to have some girls who were already interested. So what if she only had three so far? There were still a few more days for the other twelve to give up their forms—and if they won't, at least three were interested, and four girls were already enough to take down the soon-to-be Crass-y Committee.

* * *

This idea has been bugging me for a long time, so I decided to publish it, even if I was a little... wary. :D This is somehow a prologue (like what happened in the past), but the real chapter will come out next! I'd love to hear your thoughts, by the way. It could be about the story or the cover, I'd really appreciate it! Major thanks to my younger sister for helping me with the cover. Even if you're not reading this. Hehe.


	2. She's Back!

1st chapter- enjoy!

Have you guys heard of Lisi's new series, The Phoenix Five? It's going to be so cool. I'm also excited for the Gracelet (this item that one of the characters in the series made and Lisi's planning to sell it for, like, real). By the way, if you guys are interested, there's a new Clique community called Ah-mazing ~ A Clique Archive and it's managed by **splendeur**. If you want to be a staff of the community, just PM her (but you gotta check the rules on her profile page first)! :)

Thanks to **hawtjuicyaddict and XDReadingPersonXD** for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Thanks for the Favorites and Alerts. :3

Sadly, I do not own the Clique, but I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

**THE HARRINGTON RESIDENCE  
****KITCHEN  
****FEBRUARY 05, SUNDAY  
****2:00 PM **

"So, Millie, did Centina say if she's coming?" Maxx Harrington asked as she tied her dark red hair into a messy bun.

"Nope," answered Millie Fisher. "She hasn't texted back yet." She fished out her scratched Samsung out of her skirt pocket and shoved it to her friend's flawless, porcelain-white face.

Maxx squinted at the phone's screen with her narrow, brown eyes. A picture of a huge, fluffy cloud floating in the grey-blue sky was all she saw. "Um... okay." Maxx finally said. It didn't really bother her whether or not Centina Crane came to her house—they were friends, but they weren't super close either. She just invited her because her mom, Dylan Marvil-Harrington, thought it would be nice to see a familiar, yet somehow fresh face. "Besides, the more the merrier, right?" Dylan had told her daughter.

Satisfied, Millie put back her phone in her pocket and went back to tying her apron.

"Uh, you guys?" Roxanne Solomon called, waving a black hairnet in the air. "Whatever happened to wearing hair nets while cooking?" She shot a dubious look at Maxx's messy bun.

Maxx wrinkled her nose and huffed. "Hair nets are ugly," she explained. "And we're _baking_ nawt cooking. Besides, whenever my mom cooks, she hardly uses a hair net... and you know how her hair can be." As soon as the words left her glossed mouth, she quickly looked around, hoping her mom wasn't lurking nearby.

Roxanne's almond-shaped sea green eyes widened in horror. "You mean, not even when she's cooking for Red Spoon?" Red Spoon was the cafe that her mom owned. It wasn't as popular as that old coffee place, Starbucks, but with franchising and expansion, the logo of Red Spoon would become more popular than that starry-haired lady.

"Of course she does!" Maxx snorted. Sometimes, she found it annoying whenever their beta always insisted in following "tradition" or old rules that most wouldn't be caught dead following anymore. "It's like, mandatory. But she usually doesn't when she cooks for us."

"I don't need a hair net!" Millie giggle-interrupted, giving her light brown hair a quick tug. Her short hair stopped just below her sharp chin, making it hard for her to do any hairstyling other than braiding, clipping, or using a headband. "It's not like we're going to be serving this to the masses or something."

Maxx smiled her thanks to Millie. And with that, she swiped the hair nets from Roxanne's tan hand and stuffed them in her own apron's pocket.

Roxanne let out a sigh but still smiled. "Oh well." She removed the blue and yellow scrunchy from her wrist and quickly tied her thick, honey blonde waves into a ponytail. The way that Roxanne didn't argue back like she would usually do made Maxx chuckle a little. But then again, Roxanne always struggled when it came to putting her elbow-length hair in a hairnet during lab which was probably why she didn't want to argue any longer.

"So let's start, ladies?" Maxx asked in her best TV chef impersonation.

Roxanne and Millie eagerly nodded, their stomachs rumbling in anticipation.

Hours later, the marble kitchen countertop was shiny with water, the tiled floor slippery with flour and baking soda, and the girls' white aprons dusted with sugar, chocolate (both sugar free and not), and juice stains.

"Fiinnaally," Millie breathed, leaning against the refrigerator. She slowly slid down to the floor. "Who knew baking could be this fun and chaotic?" Her small, sky blue eyes were shining with happiness.

"I now have newfound respect for chefs." Roxanne added, saluting to no one in particular.

Maxx threw an arm around the blonde's toned shoulders and giggled. "Don't worry, girls. We'll be rewarded with some muffins, milk tea, cupcakes, and pudding later on!"

"It's not gonna make me... overweight, right?" Roxanne mumbled, pinching the side of her stomach as if searching for non-existent fat.

"You exercise," Millie pointed out. "And it's you're gonna have to be a major couch potato if you want to be as big as the ones in _The Biggest Loser_. No offense to them, though."

Roxanne rolled her eyes and pelted Millie with a chocolate chip. Over the sound of Millie's whining, Maxx heard heels clacking on the floor and the voices of people talking.

_Finally, she's here. _The talking decreased and the sound of the heels was getting nearer. Then, as if someone pressed the mute button, everything became silent. Roxanne stopped giggling, Millie stopped whining, and the heels of Centina stopped clacking. "So you finally came, huh, Cent?" Maxx sighed, eyeing Roxanne and Millie curiously. Roxanne's mouth was wide open and Millie's eyes were bigger than the plates displayed in the Harrington's dining room. _How come they're reacting that way when it's only Centina? Unless it's a murderer who thought it would be good to become the newest _Psycho _in town..._

"Sorry to disappoint. I didn't know you were expecting someone else."

_Or maybe not._

At the sound of the European-accented voice, Maxx whirled around to face the not-so-stranger. _"Solae?"_ she gasped.

"Hoh-la," the Spanish beauty smirked, placing her hand on her slim waist as she inspected the messy surrounding and the people standing in the middle of it. Even if two years had gone by, Solae Hotz didn't look like she changed. She still had shiny black hair that fell like a curtain down her mid-back, her big brown eyes were still bright, her skin still had that ever-since-I-was-born tan, her chest was still flat, and the way she carried herself still screamed confidence. And with her black and white cutaway halter top, black jeans, and matching strappy heels, she was still above 8.9. In short, she was still as beautiful and alpha as ever.

"Miss me?" Solae's answer came in the form of Millie running straight to her Alpha, enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Y-Y-You didn't tell us you were coming back!" Millie wailed. It sounded like she was about to cry.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Solae smiled. "I missed you too, Millie."

Recovering from her shock, Roxanne jogged over to Solae, saying in top speed how much they missed her. But Maxx refused to move. Even if she missed their old friend so much, she still couldn't bring herself to move or talk. She still couldn't believe that the Alpha was back, even if she was there, being smothered with hugs and drowned by mascara-stained tears (courtesy of Millie). Ever since Solae retreated to Spain regarding some family issues in her mom's side two years ago, the remaining Pretty Committee members have been pestering her on when she would come back. Months later, they gave up and decided that it would be best to just wait and see. But now...

"Hey, is my gamma just gonna stand there and stare like an LBR?" Solae teased.

Shaking her head, Maxx walked towards her friends and gave Solae a hug. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I know," Solae whispered back. "I missed you too."

Finally, they broke apart and gave each other megawatt smiles. Solae opened her mouth to speak, but Maxx's mom suddenly barged in, interrupting her.

"Surprise, girlies!" Dylan exclaimed, looking like she was about to draw them in for another group hug. "I see you've had a reunion then?" She paused and snuck a quick glance at the kitchen. "And you finished baking too, I suppose...?"

Solae let out a laugh. "Your mom was the who planned all of this you know."

"Is that why you invited us over to make some desserts in your place, Mrs. Harrington?" Millie sniffled, wiping her tears away with a tissue. "Rather than hanging out at Roxanne's?"

"Yup," Dylan confirmed proudly.

"I thought it was because you didn't want us to stay there because Roxanne just moved in a new house and they're still trying to figure out a way to keep their parrot and cat from murdering each other," Maxx volunteered, receiving a playful punch from Roxanne.

"Well, you four definitely won't have a proper sleepover if Roxanne's place is full of boxes, feathers, and hairballs."

"WHAT?" Roxanne, Maxx, and Millie squealed as Solae stood there with a proud, knowing smile on her glowing face.

Dylan chuckled. "You three are so cute right now, you know? Reminds me of the time I..." She stopped and listened to a woman's voice calling her. "Sorry, girlies, gotta go help Hermie and Alicia in the garage."

"Aunt Alicia is here?" Maxx perked up at the mention of her mom's stylish best friend.

"Duh," Solae yawned as Dylan went down, leaving behind a faint trace of Missoni. "If I'm here, then she's here too. So is Dad."

"Right." Maxx blushed.

Awkward silence fell upon them.

"So..." Solae cleared her throat, twirling a strand of her straight hair. "Cute aprons." She nodded at the stained aprons the girls were wearing.

"These were clean before," Roxanne clarified, even if Solae didn't ask her to.

"Obviously. Anyway, I like the name thingy you sewed to the aprons."

"Thanks!" Maxx beamed. It was her idea to ask one of her live-in housekeepers, Hermie, to sew their names to the bottom of the cute, frilly aprons in their favorite colors. Hers was sewn using turquoise thread, Roxanne's in gold, and Millie's in orange. "Do you want one? 'Cause I can totally ask—"

"No, I don't want one. Or need one as a matter of fact." Solae replied as she made her way to one of the kitchen stools, stepping over anything that might cause her to slip in her heels. The girls quickly followed her and sat on their own kitchen stools. "Speaking of names, I was thinking... maybe we should change our clique name into something else."

Roxanne shot Maxx a confused glance, and Millie looked down as she clutched her mascara-stained tissue hard. It was Roxanne who spoke up first. "Why?"

Solae propped her elbows on the countertop and stuck her neck out, making her gold hoop earrings swing indignantly. It was something she usually did whenever she was ready to put down anybody. "I love our moms and awl, but we _are_ the second generation! I know how much you love to follow tradition, Roxanne, but don't you think it's time to spice up things? Girls at OCD only know us because of our parents and wouldn't it be great to have our own legacy? As great as it sounds, I'm pretty sure that it sucks to be only getting credit because you're the child of certain parents." She paused to stare at each of her friends' eyes knowingly. Roxanne, Maxx, and Millie knew how that felt, after all. "So what do you think? Changing our clique name is a start to creating our own legacy."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow, wondering if the alpha rehearsed her speech while crossing the Pacific Ocean or she just made an impromptu one. Either way, she was somehow impressed. And besides, having your own legacy didn't sound so bad. "Fine," she finally said. "And let me ask you, do you have any suggestions?"

Solae simply grinned. "Guess."

The girls were silent for a moment until Millie asked timidly, "Beautiful Committee?"

"What? No!" Solae laughed.

"How about the Extremely Pretty Committee?"

"Try again," Solae smirked.

"Uh, Elites?" Roxanne offered.

"Nice, but no."

"The A-list!"

"If only we were invited to the Oscars," Solae sigh-shrugged.

"Ummm... Sirens,"

"Isn't that the name of the clique your sister is in?" Roxanne questioned. Millie nodded shyly in response.

"Okay, okay," Maxx complained. "We're out of ideas! We give up."

"You sure?" Maxx and Millie nodded. Roxanne sighed. She waited for five seconds more so that their curiosity would reach its peak before blurting out, "Solae and the Girls! SAG, for short."

The girls exchanged looks. "Um... I like 'Pretty Committee' better," Roxanne said honestly.

Solae rolled her eyes. "Did you really think I'd give the name to you today?" She snorted. "I was just kidding. I'd tell it tomorrow." She silenced her friends' protests by raising her hands. "We have something more important to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Bold & Vogue, of course. I think it's time for them to be knocked into last season's fall collection, don't you think?"


	3. Bold & Vogue

2nd chapter- enjoy!

Yes, Massie has children, and one of them were mentioned in one of the chapters. ;) However, I am not yet sure when they'll make their official appearances in this fic.

I'd like to thank** Guest** reviewer**, hawtjuicyaddict, inspiring. people. to. love, and XDReadingPersonXD **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Thanks for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own The Clique, but I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

**WESTCHESTER MALL**  
**STARBUCKS  
FEBRUARY 05, SUNDAY  
5:10 PM**

"Look who finally decided to show up," Angela Maxwell said coolly as she eyed Gracie Heart slide into the seat next to her.

"I'm sorry," Gracie apologized. "I thought I told you guys I had to go to the airport to bring my grandma there."

"You never told us you were coming late," Angela shot back, her grey eyes piercing.

"Sorry," Gracie repeated and slowly lowered her head in shame. But it snapped back up when she heard one of the baristas called out her name to get her drink.

Angela let out a sigh, inhaling her chai tea latte's soothing aroma. But it was useless—everyone knew how much the alpha of Bold & Vogue hated anything or anyone that was late. Gracie should consider herself lucky that she was friends with her, or else she might have been cut off faster than unpaid electricity. But then again, maybe she should've been grateful that Gracie was actually present. It calmed her knowing that all of her friends were with her—honoring the tradition of going to the Westchester Mall every Sunday—rather than hanging out with other people and possibly backstabbing Bold & Vogue. Or worse, maybe gossiping about Angela herself. She was paranoid that way.

Angela watched as Gracie approached them again, a coconut crème frappuccino in her slightly pale and damp hand. "Now that we're complete"—Angela glared at Gracie who speed-sipped her frappucccino—"I guess we can keep the gossip ball rolling?"

"Mmmm!" Arielle Flowers squealed, raising her long arms in the air like she was riding a roller coaster at the exact same time Gracie muttered, "I've got some."

Angela nodded in Arielle's direction, sending her straight strawberry blonde hair down her breasts.

Arielle swallowed her blueberry muffin and began speaking. "Okay, so you guys know Jocelyn Kime?"

"The high school girl who looks like a guy?" Gillian Baxter asked.

"She likes to be called Jo," Maria Rodriguez added in a bored manner, inspecting the tips of her golden brown hair for any split ends.

"I thought it was Joe." Gillian replied, her dark eyebrows furrowing. "You know, with an E?"

"Doesn't matter!" Gracie huffed, obviously excited for her turn to share her own piece of gossip. "C'mon, Arielle. Just go!"

"Alright, alright," she rolled her amber eyes. Then, she glanced at each of her friends' faces, making sure that they were still listening to her. "So apparently she got caught kissing someone else other than Lorenzo."

"So?" Angela yawned. These days, a lot of people were cheating on their partners as if _Cosmo _announced that _cheating_ was the new _thin_. It was boring her to death.

"So! She got caught cheating on her boyfriend with a _girl_!"

"No. Way." Maria gasped, her narrow chocolate brown eyes widening.

"Wow," Gillian mumbled.

Gracie speed-sipped her drink again.

"Where? When?" Angela demanded. Now this was different.

Arielle smirked, obviously pleased with their reactions. "Sonia Rivera told me. She was a first-hand witness at the mall."

"Way to go, Joe," Gracie snickered. The others snickered along with her.

"Good gossip, A," Angela exclaimed, pounding the varnished table with a fist. "Okay, Gracie you have one—"

"I'm not yet done," Arielle whined. "I still have more."

Angela side-glanced at Gracie, whose sapphire eyes were widening. It seemed like her gossip was really big, but... "Okay, A, what's your other news for us?" she decided. _Maybe that would teach her not to be late anymore if she wants more time to share her news..._

"Uh-huh. This one's about the Golden Couple in our grade." Arielle leaned back and bit the last piece of her muffin before continuing. "So there are rumors about how Stacy and Jimmy having cracks in their so-called perfect relationship..."

As Arielle recounted the events about the couple's rumored _first_ fight, Angela's focus drifted to a middle-aged woman and an impatient little girl who looked like it was their first time ordering in Starbucks. They acted confused and uncomfortable, with only the cashier person to (unwillingly) help them.

Almost two years ago, Angela found herself in a similar situation. Before she found the clique form in the first-floor washroom of OCD, she was just the friendless, chubby new girl whose Alpha potential was still yet to be discovered.

"Oh, so it's Vanilla Bean!" the woman exclaimed. She then turned to the young girl. "Sweetie, it's not Vanilla Dream, it's Vanilla Bean."

Angela rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. The way the little girl squealed was over exaggerated, but she realized that was how she reacted when Gillian called her that one night, informing her she was part of the Top 8. Two days later, she arrived in the same Starbucks in the same spot—a round table tucked in the store's corner, farthest from the exit and the restroom—to see that only three of her fellow competitors (Arielle, Gracie, and Maria) were seated. And that was when she found out that she was officially in... This didn't surprise her, of course.

But when Gillian suddenly came in and announced that _she _would be the alpha of the group Angela got caught off guard. Since Gillian was the one who sent out the forms, Angela and the others were expecting her to be the alpha. But Gillian admitted to them that while she did have enough brains to actually think of forming a rival clique, she didn't have the guts to lead one, so she decided to pick someone she saw potential in when Gillian was hanging out with them. And she picked Angela.

"Um. Earth to Angela...!" Gillian called out, snapping her fingers in front of the Alpha's fair face. "Are you back here now or still daydreaming in heaven?"

"Stop that!" Angela snapped, returning to reality. She lifted her cardboard cup to her full lips, only to realize it was already empty. She put down the cup with a loud _clink_.

"Now that the angel's back on Earth..." Gillian turned to Gracie.

Gracie's eyes lit up when she remembered it was finally her turn to share. "Oh, right!" She sounded both relieved and anxious.

"Wait." Angela demanded. She took out her BlackBerry phone from her Caterina Lucchi satchel to check the time. Angela hardly wore a watch, believing that the only accessories that could clutter her arms were bracelets and bangles from Tiffany & Co. "Sorry, but we gotta go." She stood up and grabbed her satchel.

"What? I thought... But what about my...?" Gracie stammered, looking confused.

"Um, if we don't get to any store by right now, we'll be closed out!"

"She's got a point," Arielle agreed. "I've wanted to get the cutest sunglasses in Nordstrom and I can only get them today."

"But what about the gossip?" Maria protested.

Gracie nodded. "Yeah, and mine's like, really important. It's about—"

"What could be more important the stylish designer clothes?!"

"But..." Gracie's voice faltered upon seeing Angela glaring at her, her grey eyes looking stormier than usual. _Never mess with the alpha, _was the number one rule when it came to cliques. But couldn't Gracie break it just this once?

"Don't worry," Angela's look softened a bit, "you share us the gossip while we're trying out clothes or while we're in the car."

"F-Fine," Gracie mumbled, defeated. But she knew that Angela would be too distracted by the latest sweats by Juicy Couture to actually listen or too tired in the car to actually hear the gossip.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Gillian added with a sigh.

Huffing, Maria stood up and walked up to Angela and Arielle, with Gillian in tow.

"You won't be able to give us the gossip if you're just gonna sit there, G," Angela joked.

Gracie collected her things, stood up, and walked behind her friends. She hated it that even if she wasn't the omega in the group, she still felt like one. After much consideration, she bit down on her straw hard, imagining with every step that she was biting down Angela's head.

A girl can dream, right?


	4. Glam Clan

3rd chapter- enjoy!

I'd like to thank **hawtjuicyaddict and XDReadingPersonXD **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Thanks for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own The Clique, but I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

**RED SPOON****  
****WASHROOM****  
****FEBRUARY 06, MONDAY****  
****6:35 AM**

Solae glanced at the bathroom mirror in front of her, leaning in to closely examine her face.

Even though it was early, the sleepiness had been washed from her eyes as if she didn't even feel tired. But still, Solae reached in her makeshift make-up kit—an old Prada plaid purse—and pulled out a tube of Smashbox mascara and applied it to her eyelashes. Her cheeks were already rosy thanks to walking to Red Spoon from the Harrington's house. She quickly zipped her make-up kit closed, but her slender fingers hovered above it and her eyes wandered kept wandering to her lips.

As usual, her petroleum jelly was starting to fade and the cracks of her lips were showing. Solae was never sure why, but her lips seemed to be the most sensitive part of her body—always getting dried and cracked easily, which was why she used petroleum jelly or sometimes lip gloss to make the cracks less visible. With a sigh, she unzipped her Prada and fished out a small jar of the jelly. After she was done, she put on some Clinique Happy. She thought that Maxx's mom was cool and all, but it definitely _wasn't _the best way to start the day by not taking a bath and having to walk to the cafe. It was Dylan who had weight issues, and _not_ them.

After deciding that she looked (and smelled) good enough, she strutted out of the bathroom, her straight black hair bouncing behind her.

"Heeey!" Millie waved her over. "What took you so long?"

Solae simply shrugged as she made her way to the polished round table in the center of the red and white cafe. All around them, the staff was busy readying the place for their 7:30 AM opening. Dylan was nowhere to be found. Probably inside the kitchen, Solae decided.

"Um, what's that?" Sole asked, wrinkling her nose at Millie's food as she nabbed a chair beside her. Millie's breakfast consisted of orange juice and this yellow, fluffy-looking food sitting on top of something that suspiciously looked like a leaf.

"Oh, that?" Maxx interjected, twirling a silver fork. "It's called_ bibingka_."

"From Spain?" Solae asked dubiously.

"No," Maxx snorted, "it's from this country in Asia... I forgot the name. Mom's thinking of serving some delicacies from different countries in the world. The _bibingka _is one of them."

"Thanks for that info," Solae mumbled, sarcasm present in her voice. Just as she was about to pick up her knife, Roxanne interrupted her.

"So..." She cleared her throat. "Will you give us any idea about our new clique name now? Because if not..."

Solae tried to stuff back a sigh as she thought about it. No. If she told them now, then that meant she'll have to spill more to them. And not that she would admit it, but still wasn't ready to. And it didn't exactly help that she had to endure a long walk with an empty stomach. Contrary to popular belief, alphas still had to eat. They couldn't just survive over a tiny bite of a Luna bar.

"Why don't you continue guessing?" She suggested. Now that gave her time to mentally rehearse her little speech as her friends guessed for the name.

Roxanne grumbled just as Millie pulled out a folded piece of paper from the pockets of her jogging pants. Then, she slowly unfolded it, smoothening out the creases before pushing it across the table for Solae to see.

"You made a list of names?!" Solae laughed upon reading the title written on the yellow sheet of paper.

"Yup," Millie confirmed, looking oddly proud. "Roxanne, Maxx, and I stayed up late for this. We came up with pretty good names."

"Don't you mean 'Roxanne and I'?" Roxanne snorted, turning to give Maxx a sea green-colored glare. "Maxx didn't even help!"

"Hey! I gave you a few!"

"Maxx _hardly_ even helped," Roxanne corrected herself at the exact same time Maxx said, "Come on, Solae! What are you waiting for?"

The Spanish beauty slowly scanned the list as she lifted her glass of iced water to her lips for a drink. Some names were just unimaginative and plain pathetic (like The Populars and Beautiful Committee), while some were well thought of or at the very least, decent (like iCandy or Angelic Bratz). As she reached the end of the list, she frowned slightly. The second to the last one, Perfect Storms, was a really good name. _How come I didn't think of that? _

"So whaddya think?" Maxx asked over a mouthful of blueberry pancake. Millie slapped her arm in disgust.

"_Some_ of them were good," Solae replied with a sly grin. "Unfortunately, you guessed incorrectly. The name I picked is quite simple, but it holds... meaning." There. That was a good way to start her speech.

Millie pouted. "Not even Perfect Storms? That was a really good one!" Maxx nodded in agreement.

"Then what is it?" Roxanne asked impatiently.

_Whatever happened to patience is a virtue?_ Solae thought. But instead of saying what was on her mind, she ran a hand through her silky hair to calm herself down, and then she unzipped her Prada. She peeked in and carefully pulled out four red boxes with GUESS stamped at the cover.

"Ooh, a gift?" Maxx asked cheerfully as she watched Solae hand out the boxes.

"What's this?" Millie asked, inspecting the gift curiously. "A bracelet?"

"Probably," Roxanne replied for Solae.

Solae grinned. "A bracelet, yes. But that's not all—"

"Cute!" Maxx cut the alpha off with a squeal. She picked up the gold bracelet watch from the pillow it was sitting on and raised it towards the light to examine.

A gold clock face was attached to the chain, and to its right were four letters lined in gold spelling out the word "GLAM," and to the clock face's left were another four letters that spelled out "CLAN."

"So it's Glam Clan!" Roxanne exclaimed as she slipped on the little gift to her thin wrist. "I've needed a new watch too! Who cares if this isn't digital? This is so cool. Thanks, Sol."

"Yeah, love the new clique name," Millie added with a smile, playing with the G charm.

Solae beamed. Not only was it a back-from-Spain present, but it also doubled as a remembrance—no, more like a pledge of their loyalty to each other, and more importantly, to Solae. Each charm letter was in the girls' favorite colors: G was in Solae's favorite matte red, L was in pale yellow (Solae had to change Roxanne's color because the gold would camouflage with the gold lining), A was in Maxx's favored turquiose, M was in Millie's well-loved orange, and the pattern repeated itself in the next four letters.

So maybe Glam Clan wasn't as good as Bold & Vogue or even Perfect Storms, but the new name probably held deeper meaning. Not only were they friends, but they were also sisters—a family. A_ clan_. A _glamorous_ clan, hence the name.

"Alright, girls," Solae said tapping her glass with the back of her spoon to get her friends' attentions. "I'm happy that you just _heart _my presents, but before we get too excited and wear them, there's something else that I'd like to show all of you." Knowing that Solae was talking about her, Roxanne blushed deeply and removed the bracelet watch. Solae nodded her head in satisfaction then turned her attention back to her make-up kit. She shuffled through its contents carefully then pulled out four small scrolls of paper, each tied with a thin strand of red ribbon.

"What's this? A letter?" Millie giggled nervously as she untied the ribbon, feeling the creamy texture of the paper. _Please let it not be an open forum..._

"A... poem?" Roxanne knit her blonde eyebrows in confusion, glancing up at Solae. "Oh. A pledge poem, isn't it?"

Solae smile-nodded. Roxanne may come off as an annoying know-it all sometimes, but she was a good beta and usually caught up first to her alpha's plans. "I thought it would better to write it on paper rather than sending you girls some texts. It would be more memorable that way."

"Huh," Maxx took a delicate whiff of the paper. "Smells like vanilla."

Ignoring Maxx, Solae untied her own scroll and asked, "So everybody has their pledge poem?" She met with each of her friends' eyes briefly as they nodded. "Okay, so I'll start first in three... two..."

_"I wasn't here for almost two years,_  
_therefore leaving my peers._  
_It didn't go so well,_  
_m'gawsh it was hell!_

_But now I'm back,_  
_better than the clothes in Saks. _  
_And this time, I'm making sure that our friendship will have no cracks!_  
_I swear we'll be better than Caroline Flack." _

Solae nodded her head subtly, signaling her friends to start reciting.

_"This time we'll do it right,_  
_we'll try, try not to fight!_  
_GC support day and night._  
_Or else that member will have to take flight._

_We'll make sure that no one stands in our way__  
__or else we'll have to make them pay.  
They won't even have any say!  
So they'll just have to step back, oh-kay?"_

"Yaaay!" the girls cheered. Their cheer was so loud it made some staff members look their way in a mix of curiosity and annoyance.

Then in one fluid motion, they all slipped on their bracelet watches. They all burst out laughing at the unplanned movement.

Satisfied, Solae leaned back and cut through her English muffin with a fork. She took a bite, savoring the sweet, fluffy taste. A taste, Solae realized, that resembled the feeling of victory.

_Enjoy your reign while it lasts, Maxwell._

* * *

It wasn't the best chapter, but I hope you guys still liked it...? And in case you didn't notice, the third verse of the pledge poem I got from the in P.S. I Loathe You—I just changed some words.

Since we're all alive and well, review? ;) Happy twenty-second!


	5. First Day Nerves

4th chapter- enjoy!

Maxx's outfit in this chapter came from **gravity 5**'s guide. (Thanks for letting me use it.)

Thanks to **XDReadingPersonXD, gravity5, hawtjuicyaddict, Guest **reviewer**, and iheartme104 **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

* * *

**OCD  
****REAR PARKING LOT  
****FEBRUARY 06, MONDAY  
****7:50 AM**

Solae lifted her red Marc Jacobs MJ shades from her eyes so that she could get a better view through the tinted windows of the Harrington's Mercedes-Benz as the smooth, cemented wall of Octavian Country Day's rear parking lot came into view.

_This is it, _she thought, a giddy feeling washing over her. _The moment of truth. _Today way the day they were supposed to reintroduce themselves, to show the students body how they were prettier, better, and all those other -ers a person could think of. It never really occurred to Solae that they would also have to reinvent themselves.

Solae shuddered slightly, the giddy feeling suddenly replaced by anxiousness and something else that she hoped wasn't similar to fear. Because alphas like her should not and cannot feel fear, especially when it came to petty things. Things like a certain rival clique slowly but surely climbing to the top while the _real deal_ was slowly falling off the school's version of the Hot 100.

Her mind recalled the conversation that Solae had with the girls earlier, before they left for school. It all started when Solae innocently asked how Bold & Vogue was fairing in the "world of cliquetatorship." Solae expected Roxanne to confidently reply that they were doing badly, after all, they were just a couple of wannabes who thought their reign would last long enough. Besides, she was sure that Roxanne, Maxx, and Millie would never allow those wannabes into doing some things that might cause them humiliation again. But what Solae _didn't_ expect was when the beta exchanged nervous glances with the other two before saying the words that Solae never knew could be so scary in her whole thirteen years of existence.

"Well you see Solae, they're kinda, um, moving up. Slowly moving up, if I may add." _Well you see, if I may add. _Roxanne hardly used mature words like those unless she was on the verge of breaking down into a big, pathetic puddle of nervousness. Of course, Solae knew that Angela's little group was slowly earning their place in the social food chain. She found this a little troubling, yes, but as long as Solae's clique stayed at the very top and Angela's at the very bottom, then it wouldn't be too hard to crush them. Unfortunately, she… was... wrong. "And we're sliding down from the Special A, Solae. I'm sorry. They're climbing up, we're sliding down."

_Special A. _That was what the most popular students were generally called, almost like another name for the A-list. It didn't matter whether you were a boy or a girl, in a clique or simply an individual. As long as you're in that list, that meant that you're popular; a huge honor. But sliding down from that list, like it was some kind of slide, was the complete opposite of a huge honor. At least with kids, they enjoyed the sliding down experience. But when the particular slide was called "The Slide of Utter Shame of Not Being the Top Clique Anymore," the experience was nawt to be enjoyed.

But on the bright side, Bold & Vogue still wasn't in the Special A (but slowly moving towards it) and Solae and her girls were still in the Special A (but they were slowly sliding down from it). And in a way, in some twisted sort of way, that comforted Solae.

Oh, who was she kidding? Who cared if they were all doing this slowly? Bold & Vogue's gaining power, while her clique's losing some. And that, in any way, w—

"Sol, you sure you're okay?" Millie's concerned voice wondered out loud at the same time the driver informed, "Miss, we're here."

Solae's eyes snapped open, and to her embarrassment, found out that she was the only one left sitting at the backseat. Hoping her friends would think that the red slowly working up its way to her cheeks was caused by excitement and not embarrassment; she slid out of the warm interior and stepped onto the pavement with her flats-encased feet as gracefully as she could.

"_Gracias_, Ronald," she told him before closing the door shut.

_"De nada!" _The adult chuckled in a decent imitation of a Spanish accent. The girls watched as he drove away, and Solae found herself wondering if people would find her crazy and un-alpha like if she tried to run after the car, screaming "Take me back to Spain!" She immediately dismissed the thought with a shake of the head. She was an alpha; there's no need for her to act like some scared loser even if she was starting to feel like it. What was happening to her? To calm herself down, she pressed one of the charms attached to her bracelet-watch.

By the time Solae turned around to speak to her friends, they were already looking at their surroundings in awe. This was, after all, the first time they've ever stood on the grounds of the rear parking lot. It was almost as majestic at the front, but Solae suddenly thought of loneliness as she and the others stood there, in a sea of fuel-efficient cars.

"Is anyone else, like, freaking out?" Maxx, always the one to never keep thoughts inside her head, asked.

Solae mentally nodded her head.

"Huh?" Roxanne whip-turned to their alpha, as if asking whether or not that emotion should be approved. But Solae merely turned away to check her make-up for any flaws through her Sephora compact mirror, almost as if she herself didn't want to answer. "And why should we be?" Roxanne finally said after seconds of waiting.

"I don't know..." Maxx drawled. "Maybe because we'll still be treated the same way even if she's back?" She jerked her head to the direction of Solae.

_This is way harder than I thought it would be, _Solae thought bitterly, her friends not knowing she was watching them through her compact mirror.

"Please, I'm not worried about _that_." An air cloud puffed out of Roxanne's glossed lips. "With Solae back, we'll definitely crush Bold & Vogue and everything will return the way it was!"

"Yeah, but don't you think it's funny how they've been acting? Almost like the way we did back then," Millie said softly. She paused to acknowledge her friends' confused faces before continuing, "The reason why they created the clique was because they were tired of our harsh rule, to put it. And now they're basically doing the same thing."

Roxanne's eyed widened as she processed the information. "Wait. So you're saying that not only should we crush them but also rising cliques?!" Millie nodded meekly. "How come I wasn't…?" She looked at Millie and Maxx, and was met by shrugs and head shakings. "I swear, if they try to crush us... I will not allow that to happen!" She grumbled through clenched teeth.

"_You _won't?" Solae scoffed, snapping her compact mirror shut. And without warning, she began walking across the parking lot. Roxanne may have an alpha mind, but she didn't have the skills to use it to become an alpha of a clique. There _was _a reason why she was assigned to be the beta, after all.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Roxanne exclaimed as she ran after Solae, confused by her sudden change of behaviour. "You know, I would never want the likes of Bold & Vogue to start having a place in the social ladder."

Her braid sliced through the cold air as Solae faced Roxanne. "Then how come it happened?" The blonde didn't respond. From behind her, Maxx and Millie exchanged glances. Somewhere in the back of Solae's head, her conscience was tugging her. After all, she was also at fault here. Sure, Roxanne allowed the group to slide down from their coveted spot in the Special A when she was gone, but when Solae was still present, she allowed the group to be overthrown by the Bold & Vogue.

Solae then coughed twice, forced a smile, and then silently directed her friends to form a single line in front of her. "You know what? Let's talk about this later. What I find more important right now is the fact that we have to look ten times more beautiful than usual!" She announced, the fun returning to her brown eyes. "I know that we already rated each other before we left for school, but what I want all of you to do is to face the person to your right and look for any visible flaws. Latte stains, mascara clumps, hanging boogers… Anything that might scream LBR or trying-hard wannabes!"

Her friends quickly did as what they were told to, and Solae took the opportunity to pat the back of her head, checking if the merciless wind managed to ruin her fishtail braid. After deeming it still intact, she eyed each of her friends to make sure that they didn't miss a thing.

Roxanne looked simple and chic in her Ella Moss Cassidy Striped Tee, drawstring cargo pants, and her gladiator sandals. It took her sometime, but she was able to pull her highly envied long, blonde waves into a cute, messy bun with her face showing hints of light make-up.

Meanwhile, Maxx went for something edgier. She was wearing caramel pants and a cozy cream sweater that showed off her curves, with cool black boots to complete the look. As usual, she had clipped her bangs to the side while her dark red hair spilled down to her breasts.

And lastly, was Millie's sweet girl ensemble. She was wearing a silk necktie top in pink, white satin shorts with a thin belt wrapped around, and platform sandals adorned her feet. Earlier, she had received extra points for a braiding small portion of hair with orange-yellow beads.

Good. There was no stray hair or make-up mistake in sight. Everything was and looked perfect.

"Alright!" Solae clapped her hands twice, grabbing the attention of her giggling friends. "All of you look wonderful… but what about _this girl_?" She did a little twirl, making sure that they were able to get a good view of her maroon v-necked sweater dress, black leggings, super chunky black suede belt, and red flats.

"Ah-mazing, as always," Roxanne commented, obviously hoping to get back to Solae's good graces.

"Agreed!" echoed the other two.

With a smile that wasn't forced, she made her way to the entrance of the building, her friends a step behind her. They all stopped at the base of the gleaming marble steps as Solae looked around briefly. She admired how the board _finally _took up the suggestion to renovate the outside of the school to match the modern-ess of the inside.

Once again, she turned to face her friends. "Before we go inside, does our beta have any words to say?"

Roxanne nodded excitedly and skipped over to the spot beside Solae. "Let's go kick wannabes' butts!" She hollered, her eyes glimmering with anticipation.

* * *

Any comments, suggestions, or violent reactions?


	6. Better than Ever

5th chapter- enjoy!

Sorry for the late update. I suffered writer's block and final exams ended last week, which means summer! (Yey!) So expect faster updates if I don't get writer's block. ;)

Thanks to** XDReadingPersonXD, ailes du neige, hawtjuicyaddict, gravity5, and BaconCupcakes **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

* * *

**OCD  
OUTSIDE THE ENTRANCE  
FEBRUARY 06, MONDAY  
7:58 AM**

"Welcome, Solae Hotz."

The Spanish beauty smiled as slipped back her ID—an iPhone 5-sized gadget that OCD provides to students as way to be updated on school lessons and events, it allowed them to gain access to short profiles of each student the OCD has _and_ had, and most importantly, it was their only means of entrance and exit of the school—in the depths of her Fendi. She absolutely loved Spain, with its exotic foods and one-of-a-kind footwear, but hearing the electronic woman's snobby voice reminded her that she was back in Westchester. Sure, Spain was fun but what good would it be when you owned the latest Louis when you were home schooled? Meaning, you had no friends other than the ones left at home and the only people you could properly interact with were the family members that were tired of hearing you go on and on about Louis and Louboutins even if that was what they also did when they weren't busy taking over the fashion and showbiz industry.

Truly, it was good to be back in the place she belonged. And sooner or later, the Bold & Vogue are going to figure out this was the place they _didn't_ belong.

As soon as the holograph of her smiling picture flickered and disappeared, she gave the metal bar in front of her a slight push and with a click, she was granted entrance to the school. She waited, listening to the bleeps of the electronic woman welcome her friends to school.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Solae called, looking over her shoulder for a moment before she turned to fully face her friends. She shifted her weight to one foot and planted a moisturized hand on her cocked hip, her lips tugging to one side to form a smirk.

Her brown eyes locked with Roxanne's almond-shaped sea green ones. True to the words spoken by the beta earlier, her eyes burned with determination to be able to kick the Bold & Vogue's butts for the continuous humiliation they threw at the Glam Clan's way. Then Solae's eyes met with Maxx's brown eyes. They glinted with the usual rebelliousness that made her dark green flecks seem brighter, but there was something more to it. Like she was ready to face anything, and would crush anything or anyone that would stand in her way like an ant on the sidewalk. Finally, Solae looked into Millie's sky blue ones which radiated the usual sweetness, but just like the others, they were determined. Good. That was all the confirmation that the alpha needed. They were ready.

They all walked over to her, taking their places beside her and each other. With a nod of her head she signaled them to start walking, but just as she was about to lift a sandal, Roxanne spoke out. "Don't you think it would be better to walk with a song?"

Solae crinkled her eyebrows in confusion, turning to them once more. What the heck did she mean? "Um, _le pido perdón_?"

Roxanne had been around her friend long enough to know she was asking what she meant. "I got it from my mom. She had a trip in memory lane not so long ago and she told me they used to walk with some song in their heads. It's pretty cool, don't you think?" The others nodded in agreement and Roxanne looked at Solae hopefully.

_I'm back which means she's done acting alpha! And a bad one at that,_ Solae thought bitterly. _If this was a movie, she would've been fired faster than a bullet for acting horribly! _But Solae, determined to start the day right, nodded her slowly as if she was contemplating on it. "Come to think of it, it is a... decent idea." She paused for a moment, watching as her friend opened her mouth, no doubt to suggest a song, but Solae beat her to it. "Actually, I'm already thinking of 'Hollaback Girl' by Gwen Stefani. It's got a funky beat that we could totally work with. And the song definitely matches the position we're in. Agreed?" She was talking to everyone but her eyes were aimed at Roxanne.

"Ah-greed," everyone echoed.

"Good. Then before another interruption occurs"—another glare aimed at Roxanne—"we'll go sing the part that goes _'A few times I've been around that track._ _So it's not just gonna happen like that. 'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl, I ain't no hollaback girl.' _Let's start in _uno_, _dos_... _tres_." She immediately began to mouth the words and lifted her right foot. As soon as it struck the marble floor, the others quickly followed suit with Roxanne on her right and Maxx and Millie on her left.

They strutted past the faculty room and the washrooms that took space of a small part of the first floor, their charm bracelets jingling as they did so. The scent of Xerox chemicals and spicy colognes ambushed them and claimed their nostrils as prizes. The girls merely shrugged it off, not wanting to be distracted with simple things. But still, Solae couldn't help but relish the familiarity of it all—even though she disliked the strange mixture of the chemicals and colognes and maybe even coffee, she realized that she still missed them. With each step they took, the louder the pre-morning sounds became; snippets of conversation, high heels clicking, the hottest songs blasting from the latest iPods, slamming metal locker doors. Judgment time has arrived.

Solae flicked her wrist.

This was it.

They made a sharp turn to the right and fell into step with the heavy flow of human traffic. An explosion of fruity perfume and sweet-smelling shampoo greeted the girls, replacing the Eau du Teacher scent. Trying to not to break the model air surrounding her, Solae struggled to take a good glimpse of everything by side-glancing. Girls whizzed past them in a mad attempt to finish everything that was needed before classes started, robo-janitors—gleaming white robots in the shape of trashcans on wheels with one obsidian-colored circle that served as their eye—wheeled around as they tried to stab pieces of bubblegum wrappers to death with an extending sharp piece of metal attached to the robo-janitors' backs, and human janitors went around, trying to convince the robo-janitors that they were stationed outside of the school, which meant they were supposed to stab trash outside where there wasn't any marble floorings. To an outsider, it would look like nothing really changed, but of course, the students knew better.

Suddenly, Solae lifted her palm. "Hollaback Girl" ceased to play in their minds and they stopped in their tracks in unison, like a well-rehearsed fashion show. The black haired beauty's eyes flitted around, a little surprised to see that no one has taken notice of them yet. Wait. No. She was able to establish eye contact with a timid-looking brunette whose eyes widened in recognition. The girl immediately pulled her friend's arm, who Solae knew as Cassidy, the notorious candy sucker. Trying to conceal the grin that was threatening to tear her face apart, Solae motioned for her friends to huddle.

"What's up with them?" Maxx said, more of a hiss rather than a whisper. "They're nawt noticing us—even you! And we're not even LBRs yet."

"Yet?" Roxanne screeched.

Ignoring the duo's comments, she told them, "Don't worry, girls. Sooner or later, they're going to notice." Already, she could feel the warmth that her schoolmates' stares were giving off.

"I think they already did," Millie pointed. "Look."

The girls turned, and to their delight, found the surrounding students whispering, pointing, and staring. Finally, Cassidy gathered her courage and spoke out what was in most of the people's minds. "Solae... is that you?"

"Who else do you think it would be? Vanessa Hudgens? Just kidding. _Si_, it's me; the one and only." She struck her best model pose.

Cassidy exchanged a look with the timid brunette and managed to smile. "Welcome back!"

Soon, a lot of people followed Cassidy's example. Numerous of greetings, smiles, and air kisses were thrown her way. All of a sudden, people started clapping and cheering. Most sounded forced, others looked genuinely happy she was back, while a few didn't bother to hide their displeasure. It was obvious they weren't big fans of the clique or they were avid supporters of Bold & Vogue but Solae couldn't be more gleeful. She did a quick look around, to see if any of the Special As from the nearby sister school of OCD, Briarwood-Octavian High Prep, were lurking about. Nope, Solae couldn't identify any. Not even Centina, a fellow eighth grader and one of the few friends she has outside of the clique, was around to witness the joyous moment.

But that could wait, Solae decided. What was more important was for Bold & Vogue to catch sight of her. Doing one final look around, a familiar velvet cupcake-colored head caught the alpha's attention. She couldn't see the face because of the oceans of poorly-dressed bodies that blocked her vision, but she was sure it was the beta of the rival clique fast approaching. And Solae knew that the rest of the clique was close behind, which meant she had approximately one minute to lay out the plan to her girls.

"Gather! Now!" She demanded, and the rest of the girls hurriedly complied as they tried their best to ignore the audience they captured. "Okay, so I spotted the wannabes and we've got less than a minute to put things to work. As soon as they figure out that we're the reason for this entire ruckus, we are so gonna clash with each other."

"So what do you want us to do?" Millie asked, glancing nervously at the crowd. She was obviously trying to spot Bold & Vogue. The group had clashed with the latter many times, but for some reason, the delta couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Be yourselves,"

"Um, what?"

"As your alpha, you gotta trust me on this," Solae smiled, looking sure of herself. "Our real selves are way better than those knockoffs' fake and true identities, because really, what's not to love about us? We are so gonna win this round."

_Round? _Roxanne glanced unsurely at her friends. Did that mean that ever since they stepped foot on the polished floor of the school, the battle already started? "Well, if that's what your instinct is telling you..."

"It's not just my instinct, Roxanne. It's my _alpha_ instinct. And it is never wrong."

"What. The. Heck. Is. This?!"

The girls looked up to see the source of the raging voice, putting a stop to their scheming session. Solae tried to stuff back a laugh when she saw Angela Maxwell's face on fire, almost as if she momentarily lost her alpha composure. _But then again,_ Solae argued to herself, _since when was Angela ever qualified to become an alpha?_ Standing either side of her was the surprised Arielle Flowers and Gillian Baxter. Beside Arielle was Gracie Heart, not looking quite as surprised as the others but still as displeased. Maria Rodriguez stood beside Gillian with an unpleasant frown on her face.

"You..." Angela regarded Solae with a scowl on her face. Though the scowl quickly disappeared as soon as it appeared, a smile forming in its place. "Looks like you finally came back! Last I remember, you flew to Spain with your tail tuck between your legs." She started laughing and her friends felt obliged to join her.

The crowd, who a moment ago was still cheering, now fell deathly quiet as they surveyed the scene with uttermost caution. Some had their phones out, no doubt ready to record and send the upcoming brawl while those who didn't want to be caught up with the morning drama took a step back and ran.

"Although," continued Angela, "you look quite the same after all these months. Your chest is as flat as the boy next door, you still have the same fashion don't style, and you still look stupid."

Roxanne, Maxx, and Millie let out a gasp from behind Solae as she frowned at the giggling rival clique. "Number one, I did not 'run away' to Spain." Solae exclaimed, hands on her hips. "Please. If only my parents didn't force me to come with them, your little loser clique would've already been kicked out along with last year's Manolos." Angela opened her pink-stained mouth but was rudely cut off. "Number two, I don't know what outdated magazine you've been reading but I'm sure that making a big deal out of somebody else's chest is a no-no. And number three, sorry to correct you _again_, but it's _you_ who looks and is stupid. Not me." Solae eyed her rival's outfit in disdain which consisted of a shimmery purple top under a thin white jacket dotted with pink, gold sequined shorts, and ridiculously high strappy heels in bronze that she was known for wearing because of her short height. Gold and white bangles, and a necklace with star charms completed the attention-hungry Vegas girl outfit.

"Coming from the person who's wearing a ridiculous charm bracelet." Angela snorted. "News flash, Solae! Charm bracelets may be cool right now but I suggest that you buy the ones from Tiffany & Co. Where did you get that? Guess?"

"Oh, this?" She took a few steps forward and shoved her right arm to Angela's fair face. "This _bracelet watch _is a gift for my girls. And not only that, but it signifies their loyalty to the Glam Clan."

"Glam Clan?" Angela drew her eyebrows together, trying to get a good look at the charms dangling from the bracelet.

"We changed our clique name, if you didn't notice. Of course, you five could only hope that you're staying true to your clique name. Bold & Vogue. Ha! I can see the bold part, but where does the vogue part fit?"

"What are you implying?" Gillian finally asked after a moment of silence.

Solae looked at the girl who snagged the number two spot in her Hit List. Gillian could've topped the list, if only she didn't give the alpha position to Angela. With Gillian's narrow dark eyes and curled brown hair that framed her pale face, the girls always thought of her as an airhead. None of them had her as a classmate during the sixth and seventh grade, so they couldn't have figured out that behind the girly God-given appearance was a scheming, cunning brain.

"Maybe I'm implying how you're alpha's bold enough to show her, um, slutty side sometimes. Though—"

"And what makes you think she's a slut?"

"Let's see here..." Solae pretended to think. "One, check how she stole Maxx's crush. Two, check how she's dressed up."

"With the way she's dressing, it doesn't bode well for the rest of you. A beta's outfit is as good as the alpha's, after all." Roxanne spat.

Angela glared at Roxanne with her grey eyes in a way that usually made people shiver in fear, but Roxanne held her ground. "I was actually thinking what lovely clothes Millie put on today, but since you're saying that if my outfit's bad, that would make theirs bad too?" She commented. She pointed at Gracie's get-up, which bore a slight similarity to what Millie was wearing. "What does that say for Millie?"

"Hey!" Millie suddenly said. She eyed Gracie's pink silk necktie top, white capris, and maroon moccasins. Just like Millie, a small portion of Gracie's brownish-orange waist-length straight hair was braided. Millie never appreciated it whenever she found someone wearing the same thing as hers, purposely or unintentionally. But even so, it looked she didn't want to say something good to Gracie, but was hesitant to say something ego-bruising.

"Great minds think alike," Gracie said dryly.

"Funny," sneered Maxx. "What makes your minds so great? This just proves how your lot consists of fake knockoffs!"

Arielle let out a gasp. "Say that again, and I swear that when you wake up tomorrow, your hair will be in an ugly shade of brown-black. That is, if you will even have hair."

"Don't act as if all those dye you've been using already seeped into your head! Your fashion sense is already starting to get worse than your threats. Stick to the gossip." Maxx taunted, patting her fiery hair, mentally promising that she wouldn't let it be touched.

Arielle's face turned red. She didn't find anything wrong with her sleeveless white shirt with the frills in the middle that was tucked into a gartered patched mini skirt. A black neck tie hung from the collar of her shirt and she wore brown kitten heeled boots. So maybe she took a risk when she opted for the neck tie instead of her signature bow ties, but celebrities took big risks all the time, and those risks paid off. Sometimes.

"Telling her to stick to the gossip is social suicide," Maria spoke for the first time ever since they came face to face. "Which, of course, we are happy to do." She added with a smile. Just like Arielle, she was a big gossip. But while Arielle was more of the type to start one, Maria was the type to search and scrape for it. Nevertheless, their mouths were bigger than Kim Kardashian's butt combined.

Angela smirked, her normally stormy eyes getting a little lighter, like sun's ray's shining through a dark cloud. "After what happened two years ago, I know that you know what you're up against, Solae, so don't bother. But if you stop before everything has started, then I might think twice about humiliating you even more. So just be contented with your soon to be B-list spot, okay?"

"Actually, Angela," Solae started, trying to mask the anger boiling up inside of her, "the battle already started even before you came up to us."

The sound of a gong being struck echoed in the hallways, signaling that they had ten more minutes before classes begun.

_I still have to drop by the principal and the rest have to pick up their books, _Solae thought. "Sorry, Angela. I enjoyed this, but my friends and I have more important things to do than chitchat with the likes of you."

"Like what?"

"Alpha matters that are none of your business. Now if you excuse us..." Solae tried to side-step Angela, but the strawberry blonde swung her arm to the side, jabbing Solae in the stomach.

Ignoring the pain that quickly spread through her stomach, Solae simply glared at her. "Are you a cow?"

"No! And stop using your friend's mom's put downs!"

"Then no wonder you're not _moo_ving." She shot back, imitating a cow's call upon saying the last word. "Now _moo_ve before I sue you for stealing my alpha identity!"

"Or before we call the head New York New York to notify them that one of their show girls escaped to a school in Westchester." Roxanne deadpanned.

Stunned, Angela complied and let the Glam Clan pass, but not before giving each member her signature glare.

"Oh, yeah," murmured Maxx as they strode out side by side. "We are so back and better than ever."

* * *

AND CUT!

Any comments, suggestions, or violent reactions? If so, you know what to do.


	7. Going Against the Current

6th chapter- enjoy!

Thank you to **FanFicFanticGurl, XDReadingPersonXD, hawtjuicyaddict, and Berryberryquitecontrary **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx to the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own The Clique but I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

**OCD  
THE CAFE  
FEBRUARY 06, MONDAY  
12:40 PM**

It was obvious that Angela was not pleased.

Her eyes were narrowed and charged with such ferocity that it made people shrink back even though she wasn't looking at them. Her nostrils were flared ever so slightly, and the way she tapped a finger on the reclaimed barn wood table was almost similar to the Morse code of _I am ready to find you and kill you_.

Ever since the bout with the Pretty Committee—oh, sorry, the _Glam Clan_—ended, Angela had hardly spoken to her friends. The closest thing to note-worthy she had told them were "See you later!" and "What are you ordering for lunch?" Was the alpha _that_ dumbstruck or was she still making sense of the morning's past events?

In the middle of the fight for the alpha throne in seventh grade, Solae suddenly left her clique to join her parents in Spain due to "family and business issues." Without Glam Clan's alpha, the rival clique was powerless, although they didn't give up fighting just yet. Until finally, the last insult was fired, the last prank was set into action, and the unfair game just ended. And they were stripped of their prestige title as alphas. But that was when Solae was out of the picture. Now that she was back, would the tides change? Would all the hard-earned work of the Bold & Vogue suddenly crumble beneath their perfectly manicured feet? Angela was still trying to fit the jagged pieces together. But it was impossible. The only thoughts her brain registered right now were how hungry she was and the fact that Solae is back and she should abandon ship to spare herself from drowning in humiliation once it sunk.

But then that would mean defeat and admitting she didn't have what it took to be an alpha. And of course, she didn't want to let her friends down. Besides, she had been caught off guard earlier that morning. If she and her friends knew that Solae had arrived, she definitely would've thought of something that would make Solae catch the next plane to a country farther than Spain. Angela would also prefer for Solae to take her friends with her, as they were pesky rebels that were hard to deal with in her kingdom.

Wait a minute. _If only she and her friends knew that Solae had arrived..._ Why didn't any of them knew Solae was coming back?!

"So do all of you remember when we were gossiping in Starbucks yesterday?" Angela suddenly asked. Gracie's breath hitched at the mention of yesterday but she still managed to look as relieved as her friends when they heard their alpha finally speak. Though as soon as they saw her face, they found themselves thinking it was better to have a quiet, fuming alpha rather than a raging one who screamed at them for doing something they were sure they didn't do.

"Yes... Why?" Arielle dared to ask.

Angela forced her sweetest smile. "That's good! Because I remembered all the great gossip you shared, until it hit me. None of you shared to me that Solae was coming back for good. And wouldn't that be just a juicy piece of news?" Her friends were stunned. Sure, Angela didn't scream at them but her words were laced with so much accusation you'd think they were holding back secrets.

"How can we even tell you when we didn't know in the first place?" Gillian challenged, sounding defensive.

"Yeah!" Maria echoed. "Solae stopped posting in Twitter when she found out back in seventh grade that our 'reliable sources' were actually her own tweets. Heck, I think she even deleted some of those!"

Angela's face turned noticeably pinker, and it wasn't thanks to the NYX Silky Rose blush she had applied. She turned her scrutinizing eyes on her beta. "And you?"

"If I knew, I would've told you. All of you." Arielle promised. "I swear."

Angela slowly nodded, debating whether or not to believe the beauty. With a sigh, she moved on to Gracie, whose sapphire eyes were clouded with worry. "Gracie, you okay? 'Cause you look kind of... green. And trust me, it doesn't compliment your hair color."

"Uh, actually..." Gracie looked at everywhere except at her alpha. "I'm not sick, but I probably look like I do, because—"

Angela's eyes widened when something in her brain clicked. "You were supposed to tell us something yesterday, right?" Angela asked suspiciously. "You can tell us now, if you want."

"R-Really?" Gracie's narrow eyes were big now. "Um, I-I don't think I have to tell. I mean, it's not that important now because, uh, because..."

"Because what?" Angela hissed.

Gracie wrung her hands together and looked around nervously before reluctantly muttering, "Because you already know what it is. I was supposed to tell you guys yesterday that I saw Solae in the airport when we dropped off Grandma." Her voice was so soft it was almost like she was speaking to herself.

Arielle gasped loudly like she'd be scandalized. Now wonder she looked so urgent and freaked out yesterday. "How come you didn't tell us, then?"

"Because!" Gracie cried, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation. "She didn't want me to!" She pursed her lips tightly before before looking down at her lap.

"What?!"

"It's true," Gracie sniffed. "You said to tell the gossip later because you wanted to shop."

Angela gaped at her. All eyes were on her now. She realized that she was partly at fault here too for not letting Gracie spill. But in a matter of seconds, Angela managed to blame it all on her. "Then how come you tell us a while ago, when we met up? Or why didn't you text me or IM me?"

Now it was Gracie's turn to stare with an open mouth. "I..." She paused, thinking over her response. "...I'm sorry. I really didn't realize that you'd be greatly affected by this, Ange." That was the best excuse she could think of. After all, it wasn't like she was going to confess that she ended up bawling her eyes out because of Angela's abuse. She had only stopped when her tear ducts couldn't do its job anymore.

Angela simply scoffed at the response. "Don't call me that," was all she said.

Everyone at Table 18 was silent. They were a muted island surrounded by an ocean of noisy people. Gillian and Marie exchanged glances while Arielle kept muttering "That could've been gossip gold." Finally, the uncomfortable blanket of silence was torn when Gillian awkwardly coughed out, "Nice weather we're having,"

Angela rolled her eyes at what she thought was a pathetic conversation starter. But Arielle jumped at the chance. "I know! But it's pretty hot, don't you think?"

"Too hot for a February day," Maria piped in.

"Exactly." Arielle nodded enthusiastically. It wasn't usually like Arielle to engage in such random conversations, but she wanted her alpha to be happy.

"Is that why your neck tie is gone?" Angela questioned flatly, her mouth moving around the straw she was sipping from.

"W-What?" Arielle swallowed a mouthful of air. Was she going to make a big deal out of this too?

"Your neck tie," repeated Angela, her eyes boring holes into Arielle's skull, "it's gone. Why?"

"It's, like, really hot out?" The beta tried.

"You're wearing a sleeveless," Angela pointed out, her voice still flat.

Arielle tried a different approach. "Well, I just realized how weird I looked. And I can't go walking around like a fashion victim when we're the trendsetters... right?"

"You only realized how 'weird' you looked when Maxx commented on your fashions choices, didn't you?"

Arielle let out a frustrated sigh. "So you knew it already. Why'd you have to ask?"

"We can't let them get to us," Angela said firmly, sitting tall. Arielle's cheeks rivalled her hair color when she realized that Angela was using her as an example. And she hated it whenever she was used as the don't-do-this example. "Did we let them get to us, when our clique was newly-formed?" The girls shook their heads no. "My thoughts exactly. And look where we are when we didn't listen to them. We've got a place in the SA, right?" She looked at Arielle for confirmation. The girl smiled weakly. "And there are rumours that the Glam Clan are getting knocked down from it! And we'll make sure to let them hear no end of it. That's something to look forward to, right?" Another round of nods. "They insulted us earlier and in a way, embarrassed us. But what goes around comes around. We'll deal with them, you'll see."

"Um, Angela?" Arielle interrupted. "Looks like we'll deal with them sooner than what you're expecting. I think that's them." Arielle nodded towards the frosted doors, where the outlines of three figures could be seen.

The fight from a while ago was only a warm-up. The first shot had been fired, and another heated round of the civil war was about to begin.

**OCD  
OUTSIDE THE CAFE  
FEBRUARY 06, MONDAY  
12:54 PM**

"Solae, can't we go in now?" Millie asked, lightly rubbing her stomach. "It's getting late and we still haven't eaten."

"Yeah," Roxanne agreed. "It really took us a while to find Sir Carr. Why did we even have to look for him?"

It took her nearly a minute to respond, as she was too busy patting her v-necked sweater dress comfortingly. She loved how the maroon color popped against her tan skin, and the effect might just be ruined because of her entertaining albeit stupid plan. "It's for the plan," she replied absentmindedly.

"Plan? What plan?" Panic seized Roxanne's body.

"The plan to overthrow the Bold & Vogue. Or at least the first step to overthrowing the Bold & Vogue..." Solae corrected herself.

"Why was I not informed of this?" Roxanne demanded, stomping her foot irritably. She turned to face Millie. "Did you know about this?" Millie shook her head no.

"Gosh, no need to get so worked up," Solae rolled her eyes. "Maxx and I just thought up the plan last night, when you two were sleeping. I woke up because of the stupid time difference and I got a drink and Maxx followed me down. We just chatted af—"

"You and Maxx," Roxanne mumbled uncertainly. Why would Solae confide in Maxx, who was the gamma, and not her? Or at the very least, why didn't Solae tell her about it? Did the alpha already lose faith in her beta because of the whole Special A fiasco? Roxanne shook her head, trying to convince herself that wasn't the reason. But if it wasn't, then what was? All she could really think about was how Solae and Maxx were suddenly getting closer behind her back... "Seriously, Sol. Why didn't you tell us? Hello, it's a freaking_ plan_! Do you really think that it'd work if the two of us are clueless about it?"

"The plan's just simple," Solae sighed. "You don't need a brain to throw food."

"Food fight?" Roxanne and Millie cried out in unison. The both exchanged worried glances. "You're gonna get us into trouble! And not only that, our outfits will be ruined!"

"Don't worry, no one from this side will get into trouble. That is, if one of them will act as I predicted."

Roxanne let out a groan, prompting Solae to roll her eyes again. Sometimes, her beta was no fun when they were in the school premises.

"So what do we need Sir Carr for?" Millie intervened.

"Everybody knows how much he hates Arielle after that nozzle thing in her perfume popped and started spraying the classroom until the whole thing was empty." Solae explained. "If everything goes right, then we should have embarrassed, slimy students being led to detention. Unfortunately we couldn't track down Sir Carr so it's all up to Maxx to find a teacher that'll do."

"Ugh, I was there when it happened. I practically fainted at the overdose of perfume," Millie scrunched up her nose and fanned her face.

"Whatever," Roxanne grumbled. "Just make sure everything will go the way you envisioned it."

"Don't worry," Solae assured her. "Maxx and I crafted the plan. In no time, we'll get the lunch table back."

It was all Roxanne could do so that she couldn't demand as to why Solae's suddenly thought Maxx was better at crafting plans. She was the smart one here! Shouldn't she be making plans too? With a forced smile she suggested, "I guess we should put the plan to action?"

Solae nodded. She reached for the shiny silver door handle, pumped the door open, and pushed Roxanne in. The blonde stumbled in, quickly followed by Millie. After Solae stepped in, she placed one hand on each of their shoulders. "Get only a small amount of food," she whispered into their ears before walking away.

Slightly confused, the girls hurried up to catch up with their leader. They also tried to ignore the fact that not much people were staring at them with envy and admiration. (What was there to envy about, anyway?) They passed by the center table, which was currently being occupied by none other than the Bold & Vogue. Roxanne and Millie managed to avoid looking at them, but Solae couldn't resist at sending a withering glare their way.

The cafe had floor to ceiling windows, allowing the students to take a peek in the vegetable gardens that lined the room's perimeter. A flower cart with a roof was set beside the food service area, its insides covered with fake grass and realistic-looking plastic flowers dangled from the roof, giving off an environmental, Hawaiian vibe and a kitchen chalkboard was propped against it, announcing the specials of the day. The cart also showcased an array of fresh fruits that the cafe staff would be happy to blend into fruit shakes. At the other side of the food service area was a commercial ice cream freezer that not only stocked popsicles, cones, and sundaes but also mini cakes and gelato.

As they were walked away from the food service area, balancing their trays, the obvious hit Millie. "Uh, where are we going to eat?"

"Where we usually did," Solae replied confidently, her eyes set on Table 18.

"But _they're _occupying our table," Roxanne pointed out.

"Not for long."

Everyone stared as the three members of the Glam Clan walked over to Table 18, their shadows looming over the members of the Bold & Vogue seated around the table.

"Hullo," Angela greeted icily. "In case you haven't noticed, the table is occupied."

"Oh, we've noticed. We've also noticed that the table's occupied by the _wrong_ people,"

"There are a lot of tables unoccupied," Maria offered. "So go be dears and skedaddle."

"Not today," Roxanne grumbled. She was still unsure of the plan, but she definitely did not want a LBR wannabe to tell her to "skedaddle."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Solae nodded solemnly. "I suggest for you five to get out of our table if you don't want things to get... _messy_." She giggled softly before turning serious.

"Make us," the rival clique snorted.

_They asked for it, _Solae though happily as she plunked down her hexagonal tray on what seemed to be Angela's. The scream that followed after it was music to her ears.

Angela jumped back as her bowl tipped forward, sending chicken noodle soup towards her. Her top had been spared the damage, but everything below it was seared by the soup.

Along with the rest of the Bold & Vogue, Millie looked horrified while Roxanne was just surprised. Was this how Solae intended for the food fight to start? She could see the point, but what if Angela didn't retaliate? They could have one raging beast after them. And where was Maxx? Was it part of the plan for her not to be involved in this?

"Oops, sorry," Solae's fingers flew for her mouth. "Told ya that it's bound to be so messy."

"Arg, look what you did!" Angela whined, patting her legs dry with the tissue Arielle had handed her.

"You didn't have to do that," Gracie protested. "That soup was really hot, what if her skin comes off or something? You don't have to be so..." Her voice faltered as she avoided the harsh look in Solae's eyes.

"Be what, Gracie?"

"...Be so mean," Gracie finished.

"Aw, did you hear what she said, Gillian? Does that bring back some memories?" Solae laughed, turning to the said girl with an upturned eyebrow.

Gillian gritted her teeth as the unwanted memories came flooding back to her. It's been a long time since that happened, but the brunette still hadn't forgiven Solae. She restrained herself from throwing her burger steak—sauce and mushroom and all—at Solae's ah-nnoyingly perfect little face. But luckily, she had Angela to do that for her.

"So you want messy?" Angela hissed, giving one last wipe at her legs. "I'll give you messy." She reached for Gillian's plate and curled her fingers around the burger steak.

Solae watched in both horror and glee as Angela pulled back her arm, extended, and then released. Roxanne reacted faster than her friends. She grabbed Solae's arm and pulled her to the side before the greasy lunch found her face. "What are you doing?" the blonde hissed. "You're supposed to dodge it, not smile like an idiot." She released her friend from her grasp and gingerly lifted her plate of mac & cheese.

"No!" Solae suddenly exclaimed, making Roxanne almost drop her plate. "Do nawt throw. Just keep avoiding getting hit until Maxx and a teacher comes in."

"Ah! I've been hit!"

The two girls whipped their heads in Millie's direction. The omega was tending to her spaghetti-stained shoulder.

_"Food fight!" _

"Shoot," Solae mumbled under her breath as she watched all hell break lose. It had only hit her now that the student body might join in the fight. Some even had the nerve to target the Bold & Vogue _and _the Glam Clan.

"Gah!" Roxanne yelped, ducking to narrowly avoid a flying toasted bread.

If only she people weren't using people ice cream cones and enchiladas as ammos, Solae would've started doing some fancy cartwheels and flips in order to avoid getting hit. She was positive that she would be able to do that, thanks to her gymnastic lessons.

Five minutes into the food fight, the alpha started to wonder where Maxx was. She was late and this needed to end now. She was considering the option of looking for a teacher herself, but Angela had other plans. The strawberry blonde approached her with caution, even though it was obvious that Solae wouldn't be fighting back. Some kind of red sauce stained her forehead, making her look wounded and a limp bacon was tangled in her hair. She looked ridiculous, but the wicked gleam in her grey eyes made people think the opposite.

"I don't know what you were thinking," she started slowly. A plastic cup of pink slushie was in her hands, and Solae gulped at the thought of the damaging things it could do to her hair. "But you'd be wishing that you didn't think at all when I'm through with you." And with that she threw the contents of the cup towards Solae.

With a squeak, she jumped to the side as the pink liquid soaked the fornt of her dress. She landed on her knees, and just as she was about to inspect the damage, a man's voice roared, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Almost immediately, all action ceased. Solae looked up and to her relief, found Sir Johnson standing in front of the doorway, meaty hands crossed and bald head shining under the florescent light. Maxx was standing in the shadow of the big man, sending Solae a wink. And what added to Solae's delight was the fact that his white button-down was stained an unmanly pink, almost like it went through the process of tie-dye.

"M-M-Mr. Johnson!" Angela squeaked like a stabbed mouse. She dropped the plastic cup and kicked it to Solae's direction. "So good to see you."

"I am afraid to say I cannot say the same thing." He narrowed his already narrow eyes at the girl accusingly. "Has your parents ever taught you not to play with food?" Not waiting for a response, he thundered, "All of you get back to your seats, except for you Angela." Everyone scurried to get seated, except for Angela, Solae, and Maxx. "Now, I would like to know who started this."

"Her." Solae quickly pointed at Angela. "Also her friends. They started it."

"Wha—"

"Any objections?"

"Um, yeah!" Angela growled. "_She_ was the one who started it."

Sir Johnson's eyes flitted to Angela then to Solae. With a sigh, he addressed the audience. "Any witnesses? I'm sure there are."

Silence filled the room as the students exchanged glances. If they said "Solae" then there'll be hell to pay. If they said "Angela" there'll be hell to pay. It was a lose-lose situation for those who didn't want their social lives to be ruined. Finally, Cassidy's timid friend spoke up. "It was Angela. She threw first. We just followed after that."

"No way!" Cassidy's voice rang inside the ears of the students. "It was Solae and her group! They provo—"

"Nope," a soft but clear voice argued. "It was Angela. Everyone saw it." Solae craned her neck to find the source of the voice. She spotted an amber-eyed brunette stunner that stood up from her seat at Table 4. "So don't go changing the truth, because that's just bad." Centina clucked her tongue like a disappointed mother.

"So who is it? Angela or Solae?" Sir Johnson demanded impatiently.

As if they shared the same mind, most of the students replied, "Angela and her friends!"

"What?" The girl exclaimed angrily as her friends glanced at each other nervously.

"You heard them," the teacher sighed. "I wasn't here, but they sure were. Angela and crew, please follow me so that we may discuss your punishments." No one made a move. "NOW!" Grumbling, the Bold & Vogue stood up and followed the teacher. Angela was left behind to glare at Solae and saying, "This isn't over. If you commit the third strike, your little clique will be sorry." With that, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and sauntered past Solae, mustering as much dignity as a girl with bacon-tangled hair could.

"Bye-bye," Maxx giggled, giving her a toodles wave when Angela passed by her. As soon as the door slammed shut, Maxx raced for Solae and helped her up. "We did it!" she cheered.

"Yes we did," Solae replied, giggling as well. She suddenly pulled Maxx, motioning for Roxanne and Millie to follow. The two girls got up from their seats in Table 9 and followed their alpha. They watched in amazement as Solae settled herself on top of Table 18. "I'm Solae Hotz," the girl said to her schoolmates. Murmurs of confusion rose above the crowed. "And this is Maxx Harrington, Roxanne Solomon, and Millie Fisher." Each girl climbed up the table as soon as their names left Solae's mouth. Just like the crowd, they were confused. Why was she doing this? "You might remember us the girls who rule this school—"

"Used to," an unknown person coughed.

"—the fabulous daughters of the first Pretty Committee, or that our clique was named after our parents' clique. But now, all that will change. As my girls and I are ready to make a new legacy for ourselves, we renamed our group as the 'Glam Clan.' And I can assure all of you that we are fiercer, better, and more experiences than before. So be warned: to all those who are supporters of our rivals, or to those who are thinking of making a new clique, you won't be written up well in our autobiography. And know that we aren't done yet with the Bold & Vogue. This is just the easy round of the war, and all of you should know that when it gets heated, we won't be the ones crying home to Mommy. That is all. Thank you for listening."

Bold & Vogue: 0. Glam Clan: 1.

* * *

Ugh. Not exactly how I planned it, but cut the (read: very) sick girl some slack. I hope y'all enjoyed the long chapter. Tell me who're you're rooting for in the clique war.

Any comments, suggestions, or violent reactions? If so you know what to do.


End file.
